1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an image processing apparatus, an upgrade apparatus, a display system including the same and a control method thereof, and more particularly to an image processing apparatus which is connected to an upgrade apparatus to upgrade a function thereof, an upgrade apparatus, a display system including the same and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus is a device which processes image signals or image data transmitted from various external image sources and which are autonomously stored. The image processing apparatus may be configured to display a processed image on its display panel, such as a TV or a monitor. For example, a TV processes a broadcast signal transmitted from outside of the TV according to various types of image processing, e.g., decoding and scaling, and displays an image of a user desired broadcast channel on a display panel.
The image processing apparatus has an embedded image processing board configured as a circuit, including various kinds of chip sets, and a memory to conduct such image processing.
However, with technology development and diverse demands of users, an image processing apparatus having advanced capability is increasingly required and the functionalities of the image processing apparatus have increased.
Further, it is not cost efficient or an efficient use of resources to require a user to purchase a new image processing apparatus in order for the user to utilize a newly added function or an updated function.
Thus, there is a demand for an image processing apparatus which can be upgraded by easily adding or extending a new functionality or updated function.
Also, when upgrading functions or specifications in an upgrade apparatus, it is also necessary to upgrade or change firmware with respect to subsidiary modules already included in the image processing apparatus.
Further, due to physical limitations, an image processing apparatus which has a 2D image processing function cannot reproduce 3D content and can only play the content as 2D images. In order for the image processing apparatus which has the 2D image processing function to reproduce 3D contents a 3D images, the whole or at least part of the image processing board embedded in the image processing apparatus must be physically replaced, which is not easy in terms of manufacture and use. Also, a user may need to purchase a new image processing apparatus with a 3D image processing function.